According to You
by JerseyJustGotColder
Summary: Story based around different songs even though all the chapters go along with the same plot: Sam can't decide between Freddie, her best friend, or Shane, the greatest guy shes ever met. SEDDIE! no Creddie haha HIATUS
1. According to You

According to You  
So this is a fanfiction that I've had in my mind for a week and I just can't go on without making it. Basically it's a story based around the song "According to You" by Orianthi, but each chapter is written to the lyrics of a different song, even though all of the chapters go together. Yeah.... Sounds confusing but you'll get it after a while :) Anyways... First chapter is According to You. Summary is the summary for the story haha. Anyways, if you like Cruddie *shivers* (btw that's wat I call Creddie (carly and Freddie) then you definitely won't like this fic. Pure Seddie and nothing more. Well, Sam's beginning bf but he's only an extra.

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or anything mentioned in this story except for the plot line. and heck I don't care if you steal that from me hah. and I definitely don't own the amazing song according to you :)**

SAM'S POV  
I walked into the studio of my best friend, Carly Shay's, apartment.  
Today. Today was the day I had to decide. Decide between the greatest  
guy I've ever met, or the only person who can take my breath away. I  
look into those amazing eyes, even though they're filled with hatred.

"What are YOU doing here?" the person who my heart belongs to asks in  
an annoyed tone.

"Just to get on your nerves, Fredweird."

Yes, I'm in love with Freddie. Strange, I know.

"Well I guess your fine to stay here as long as you don't touch my  
stuff."

"Whatev." I reply as I flop onto one of the bean bags.

"Make yourself helpful and grab that cord for me."

I look up to grab a cord but there are so many. Since blue is my  
favorite color, I yank that one but when I notice it was hard to pull,  
I already knew I screwed up. I just prepare myself for the yelling  
when I hear his junk power off and the screen above me go to static.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T EVEN BE USEFUL WITH SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS THAT!!  
YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Freddie yells at my face.

_**according to you I'm stupid I'm useless I can't do anything  
right**_

How am I going to decide? I'm so confused. I sat on the bean  
bags again waiting for Freddie he should be back soon with the script.  
I heard the door open slowly and watched him creep in.

"What?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I have an idea but I don't think you're gonna like it." he replied.

"No" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Why!?" he yelled, annoyed.

"Cuz."

"UGH YOU'RE SO HARD! YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHETHER YOU WANNA BE NICE TO ME OR  
NOT!" he yelled again.

_**according to you I'm difficult I'm hard to please forever  
changing my mind.**_

He hasn't stopped yelling at me all day. That's all he ever  
does. It makes me sad. I had a date tonight. Carly made me look all  
pretty. I had to wear a dress. Ugh. I walked down the stairs to see  
Freddie right there. Just staring. I wanted to hide from the way he  
was looking, yet it made my heart feel warm and gave me butterflies.  
Right as I began to smile, he looked into my eyes and all feeling  
seemed to go away.

"That dress doesn't cover up your mess of a personality." he smirked.  
I jumped off the staircase and tackled him to the ground, punching him  
until he would take it back.

"okay okay!! I take it back!" he yelped.

I smirked and stood back up. My eyes immediatly flashed to the clock.

"Better hurry. Your gonna be late. As always" he smirked again.

_**I'm a mess in a dress can't get to work on time even if it  
would save my life according to you according to you**_**  
**

I have no idea who I'm going to choose. My date isn't for an  
hour and I have to decide in 3 hours. I'm so nervous. I started to  
flashback to all the good times with Shane.

-FLASHBACK-

"You're incredible! How did you do that!?"

I blushed furiously.

"I'm serious! Where did you learn a card trick like that?" Shane asked.

"Oh, ya know, just picked it up." I replied, nonchalant.

"Sure." He smirked. "You look beautiful tonight."

I blushed again.

"Once again, I'm serious. I just can't get you off my mind."

_**but according to him I'm beautiful, incredible he can't get  
me outta his head  
**_

"So, I watched iCarly last night." Shane said shyly.

"Oh. Did you like it?"

"Of course! You were hysterical!" He laughed.

"I guess that one sketch was kinda funny." I said quietly.

"It was amazing. You're amazing. How did I get a girl like you?"

I blushed.

"Really! You're all I ever wanted." He replied quietly while looking  
into my eyes.

_**according to him I'm funny irresistible everything he eva  
wanted**_**  
**

-FLASHBACK OVER-

It was so different between Freddie and Shane. It should be obvious  
that I should choose Shane. He's everything. But something in me says  
stay with Freddie. But why? I mean I have nothing to lose by going  
with Shane.

_**everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it so baby  
tell me what I got to lose.**_**  
**

Freddie slowly walked over to me.

"Sooo....." he said awkwardly "Where are you going tonight?"

"On a date with Shane." I replied as I sat on the couch.

"I don't get what you see in that guy. He's such a jerk." he said as  
he sat beside me on the couch.

"And you're not?" I scoffed.

"I only act that way 'cause you act like that toward me. Am I acting  
like a jerk right now?" he asked.

"no"

"Exactly."

"And he's not a jerk. He calls me beautiful and incredible and  
funny..." I trailed off.

"HA! Yeah right. He's just trying to get into your pants duh." he  
laughed.

I was mad at Freddie. More than ever. But I didn't want to hit him.  
Maybe some part of me wondered if that why Shane would say those  
things to me.

_**he's into me for everything I'm not, according to you.**_**  
**

I can't believe Freddie said that about Shane. Shane loves  
me. He appreciates me. Or at least he makes me feel that way... And  
Freddie... Well, Freddie just hates me. Or acts that way.

_**I need to feel appreciated like I'm not hated oh no  
**_

I guess the thing is the fact that I trust Freddie more. I  
know Freddie better. I've loved him longer. I know he can't hurt me  
'cause I won't let him. Shane, well, I've let him in too far. He could  
leave me broken way too easily and he knows it. Why can't Freddie act  
like Shane every now and then? Why can't he just love me? I wish I  
didn't have to, but he's making me decide.

_**why can't you see me through his eyes it's too bad your  
making me decide**_**  
**

"WHY!?" I screamed in his face.

"Sam! Woah!" he backed away. Fast.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" I screamed, in tears.

His eyes seemed hurt and concerned but I didn't care.

"YOU'RE the stupid one! YOUR the one who can't do anything right. YOU'RE  
the one this had to happen to." I sighed as fell back onto the couch  
crying. I wiped my tears and fixed my hair. Freddie was staring at me,  
speechless.

The doorbell rang. I got up quickly and rushed to the door.

"Shane!" I said happily as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey! I was thinking we could-" I cut him off.

"We'll talk later." I turned around to glare at Freddie's speechless  
state. "Let's go."

I stepped outside the door, turning to look at the one guy who I ever  
will care for, and slammed the door with all my might.

_**but according to me your stupid your useless you can't do  
anything right.**_

Sorry for any of my mistakes!! Hope you like it! And if somehow you didn't catch it, Shane is Sam's boyfriend. And no, for I'm sure your delight, this story is NOT a one-shot. So far I have 4 chapters planned and after the fourth chapter the story really begins the story if ya know what I mean. Haha. Anyways, I have a lot of stuff going on so I don't have much time to write but for every chapter I will set a review goal and as soon as I reach that goal I will put up a new chapter. Deal? Anyways, since it's the first chapter, I'm gonna start at 5. And I know you can do it because my other fanfic got 10 reviews in the first week so I know it's possible. And a simple great or nice does count. It will take 2 seconds. Please review. Thanks for reading! And yes, I was sad also with all the yelling Sam and Freddie had going on, but its all part of the plot. And to make up for all the yelling, I bad the cute scene where Freddie was all jealous. Hehe


	2. Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart

Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart  
Chapter 2! I love this song! Haha anyways... so I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped, but I got a lot of story favorites and story alerts and things like that, so I decided to continue. First chapter was kinda bad compared to the rest. This chapter I like cuz it shows a lot of background, and so does the next chapter. Anyways hope you like it!! Btw Sam and Freddie are kind OOC in this story. Anyways, Here's the story!

FREDDIE'S POV

I slowly moped into my room. It seemed late, but I have no idea what  
time it was. All I know is that my heart is broken and Sam isn't back.  
I slowly got into my bed while I just laid there and stared at the  
ceiling, thinking. I have no idea how I was gonna sleep tonight. I  
miss her. I miss the days when we weren't always fighting. I miss the  
days before Carly when we would just sit in here and talk. Nothing  
more, nothing less. She'd never admit it, but I know Sam better than  
anyone. No matter what happens, Samantha will always be my best  
friend. I wish she were here, instead of with that jerk who is the  
reason I won't be able to sleep tonight because of my shattered heart.

_**Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart? Well you  
could try sleeping in my bed lonely own me nobody ever shut it down  
like you**_

_  
_I sit here, impossibly confused. Tonight made no sense. We  
fought, as usual, because I always thought Sam liked that. But then  
she yelled at me for everything. When we were little, she told me we  
would always be friends, no matter what. I smile every time I think  
about it.

-FLASHBACK-

Her long blonde curls framed her face perfectly, and it made me smile.  
She looked up from her hands and saw me staring at her.

"What?" Samantha said quietly as a smile slowly crept onto her face.

She was sitting on the foot of my bed, cross-legged, and just talking  
to me. I was doing the same, sitting across from her.

"Nothing." I replied as a smile crept onto my face as well.

She moved closer to me.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, Sammie?"

She giggles quietly. Gosh she's different now.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything. We're best friends."

"That's what it's about." She whispered as she looked back at her  
hands. "Will you promise that we will always be friends?"

"Of course! I never questioned if we wouldn't."

"Pinky swear?" she said as she raised her finger.

I chuckled and grabbed her pinky with mine. "Pinky swear."

-FLASHBACK OVER-

The smile faded from my lips as today replayed in my mind. Whatever  
happened to that promise? Had she forgotten everything? I was her  
everything before Carly.

_**Why don't you hold me? Near me, I thought you told me you'd  
never leave me  
**_

But now I'm nothing to Sam. She doesn't care about me  
anymore. But I have to forget about her tonight. I'll never fall  
asleep. Never. I'm screwed. My life is messed up forever now that she  
hates me. Ugh. But I'll find a way tonight. I can deal with this  
tomorrow.

_**So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
tonight I'm gonna find to make it without you  
**_

I remember when I was I think 9. I laughed in my head  
thinking about how strange of a child I was. Anyways, that was before  
Carly. I remember holding Sam as she cried into my chest. That was the  
night her dad left. I remember sitting on my bed when my mom got the  
call and I immediatly ran practically across town in the freezing cold  
for her. She was so upset. Felt like she wasn't loved. I remember  
telling her that her mom loved her and that her dad would always love  
her and that I loved her. At that, I remember she rose her head from  
my chest.

"Really?" I said out loud, remembering how sweet it came from her young  
voice. Of course I meant it. How could she ever doubt that? I loved  
her more than anyone I could think of. I remember wiping her tears  
away. The weird thing was, those were the best moments of my life. And  
after her dad tried to come back the next month and her mom kicked him  
out again and started drinking, she would never admit it but that  
night she told me that was one of the best moments in her life too,  
when she found out that I loved her. She said it made her happy to  
hear me say that. And since she admitted that, I have to say that one  
of my other favorite moments was when Carly made Sam girly. It  
reminded me of the old Sam. The one I knew and will always love. And  
even though she beats me to a pulp every day, I still love the "new"  
Sam, and always will.

_**I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had tonight I'm gonna  
find a way to make it without you**_

I guess I always knew she was going to forget about me one  
day. I never felt good enough for her. There were always better guys,  
yet they would never, ever, be good enough for her on my standards.  
Funny thing is, up until about a month ago, I treated her kinda like a  
little sister, even though I loved her in a much more friendly way  
than that. I protected her from everything and anyone who could harm  
her, and she knew it. She'd never tell Carly that. Heck I'd never tell  
Carly that, but we both knew it. We both knew that she loved the fact  
that someone was protecting her. But I can't hang onto her anymore. I  
have to let her go. But the love inside my heart will never die. And  
truthfully, I don't want it to. I want to hold onto it. And I always  
will.

_**Anybody could've told you from the start it's bound to fall  
apart so rather than hold onto a broken dream we'll hold onto love  
**_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

I sat there thinking in my bed like I had been for hours. I tried to  
forget, but I couldn't. I needed Sam. Now. Like someone had answered  
my prayers, I was startled by Taylor Swift's Picture to Burn (so very  
much Sam. She set the ringtone herself). I answered the phone on the  
second ring.

"Hello?" I whispered trying not to wake my mom.

"Hey." Sam whispered into the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you like it! Didn't the song fit so perfectly? Oh and this  
chapter had a bunch of foreshadowing. And so did the last chapter. If  
you think about the relationship and read the last paragraph before  
Freddie answers the phone (starts after the ending of try sleeping  
with a broken heart lyrics) you should be able to catch what the 4th  
chapter is definitely and if you think hard you should be able to catch  
what the next one's gonna be. Hey contest! If you can get it right  
(either of them) I'll let you read chapter 3 before I post it! And  
don't worry both of the songs are pretty well known. I know the lyrics  
to both by heart and one of them is in the top 25 on iTunes and the  
other is by a very very popular artist. VERY


	3. The Way I Loved You

The Way I Loved You

Chapter 3! Here it is! So Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

SAM'S POV

Shane linked arms with me as the waitress showed us to our table at the amazing restaurant. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder how he afforded it. My arms reached for the back of my seat, but I was caught off guard when Shane's hand appeared on the chair beside mine. I looked up at him as a smile formed on my face.

"After you." Shane said into my ear. I could feel the smile from his breath on my ear.

I leaned back as he pulled the chair out before me and I sat down. As I was looking at the menu before me, I peeked over at Shane to see him staring at me with a smile. I couldn't help but be prepared for the butterflies in my stomach, but they didn't come. I shook away the worry and text Carly. Within seconds I got a reply.

"_OMG girl! SOO jealous!!!"_

_**He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous**_

I was worried now. Tonight had been amazing. Too amazing. Everything was perfect, Shane was being a gentleman and everything, but I wasn't feeling love or whatever. Now that I think about it, I wasn't feeling anything at all. I was spaced out when we got to the car and barely noticed when he opened the door for me.

I smiled up at him as a slight apology, but he didn't seem to be phased.

"You look beautiful tonight." I faintly heard him whisper as I heard the engine of his car come to life again.

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car and he says you look beautiful tonight.**_

Ugh. Like I said, Tonight was perfect. And by the end of the date I was feeling perfectly fine. But something was missing. Hmmm… what was it though? Oh! I know! FEELING. There was none. Not only was I not yelling at him, but my stomach wasn't bubbling with love, I wasn't reaching over the car kissing him passionately, I wasn't doing ANYTHING! I miss feeling. The feeling I had before Shane… The feeling I had with Freddie…

_**And I feel perfectly fine…But I miss…**_

I laid on my bed that night thinking about the date, but somehow my mind wandered to Freddie. Thinking of how it was, I guess, better when I was with him. Everything was different. I miss him. I can't believe everything that happened tonight. No matter what I say, I do love fighting with Freddie. And he knows it.

-FLASHBACK-

"Sam." He said loudly as his face changed colors, going from pink, to red, to purple, to red, and back to normal. "Stop. I'm not going to let myself get angry right before the show."

I frowned, yet on the inside I was smiling, knowing the perfection of my next move.

"Hey so I was talking to Val today." I saw his face rise with fear. Perfect. "Yeah, she was talking about how she was planning on going along with kissing you tomorrow on your date." His eyes rose with delight. Too bad I was about to ruin that. "She was pretty bummed when I mention that she wouldn't be able to hold the whole first kiss thing over you, considering I had that job." Ah, the wonders of winning.

His face changed from purple, to red, to a deeper red, almost back to normal, but then just got more red that ever as he tackled me to the ground. We were punching and hitting each other but neither of us cared. After about ten minutes of this, I heard a slight chuckling come from him.

He was laughing.

I burst into laughter also and we play fought for a little while more when he pinned me to the ground. We were both smiling at each other. Then Carly slammed the studio door open. I knew she was about to yell at me and Freddie, so before she went into a rage. I leaned up slightly before Freddie rolled off of me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You're welcome." he whispered back as he rolled off of me.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Those were the good times. I laughed to myself. But the happiness quickly fled my face. I remembered how it was still raining outside. That reminded me of the last time I had one of these moments. That was when I found out how Jonah was cheating on me.

-FLASHBACK-

I ran outside of the building where Freddie and Carly lived, fleeing the sight of the world. It was pouring rain outside, but I didn't care. I just kept running. I heard a voice yelling at me. It seemed to be getting closer. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was quickly stopped and spun around.

"WHAT!?" I tried to scream at him over the rain.

"Sam! You can't run from this! You run from everything!" He yelled back.

"AND WHY NOT, FREDDIE!?" I yelled.

"Because! You run when you feel alone, but you're not this time. You have Carly." He yelled over the rain.

"YEAH!? WELL WHAT'S CARLY DOING, HUH? KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled back. I quickly looked down at my feet.

"You have me." He whispered.

I looked back up to see that Freddie was inches from my face. I could feel him leaning in. I felt his lips press against mine. I felt everything at that moment. Yes, everything. Love, hate, passion, sadness, anger, hurt, everything. I felt the rain soaking me even more, but it didn't matter. I had Freddie, and that's all I needed right then.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Kiss numero 2. I laughed to myself remembering that night. I completely forgot about the kiss part, and I bet so did Freddie. I miss him.

_**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **_

I have no idea what time it is, but ugh I'm so mad at Freddie. Why did he have to do this to me!?

"Damnit Freddie!" I screamed. I was so mad at him. I'm so in love with him but I hate him. I act so crazy when I'm around him, but it's just a part of me that only comes out when I'm around him.

_**It's two A.M. and I'm cursing your name so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you**_

I thought back to when Shane and I were driving home.

-FLASHBACK-

I stared at my hands. I couldn't help but wonder why I was feeling this was: nothing.

"Sammie? What's wrong?" I heard Shane whisper.

It took all my might not to burst into tears from him calling me Sammie, so I smiled to hide it, but I'm horrible at acting when it comes to covering up sadness.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I replied with a smile, horrible at faking it.

He smiled and looked back at the rode, obviously oblivious to my horrid attempt at being happy. But shockingly, it doesn't make me sad that he can't see through it.

_**He can't see the smile I'm faking and my heart's not breaking 'cause I'm not feeling anything at all**_

-FLASHBACK OVER-

I wish I were with Freddie. I miss him. He may have been a crazy nub that always fought and yelled at me, but I loved him. Our relationship was complicated. Only we understood how much we meant to each other. He was my everything. It was a mistake to leave him.

_**And you were wild and crazy just so frustrating intoxicating complicated got away by some mistake**_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

I felt the light phone in my palm as the phone began ringing in my ear. On the second ring, I heard his voice. The only thing I wanted to hear right then.

"Hello?" Freddie whispered into the phone.

"Hey." I replied quietly.

* * *

Yay! This one is by far my favorite! But the next one is my favorite song ever! I haven't stopped listening to it to get me into the mood haha. Anyways, like how this one doesn't have as many mistakes? haha I spent so much times fixing stuff on it. It takes me forever to do it because of where I type these things up. hahaha another contest. anyone wanna guess where I write these things? if you get it right you can be my beta! haha jk but seriously, anyone wanna be my beta? anyways, ill send you the next chapter if you get it right. bye!


	4. Need You Now

Need You Now  
**Chapter 4!!! Here it is!!! Btw check out my new story and oh hope you all know what today is!**** Anyways, I'm posting the next chapter of this story and the first and second chapter of my other story and posting a couple of YouTube videos today. Yes, there is a reason. IDK if any of you remember this, but today marks the one year anniversary of the day that al seddie shippers were on cloud 9 and when many (including me) seddie shippers were born. Yes, you got it right. Exactly a year ago, January 3, 2009, was the day that iKiss premiered. I am going to be reading seddie stories and watching seddie videos all day along with writing and making videos cuz I luv doing it. Also, let's remember all the seddie times so when iSaved your life premieres we can be like in your face Sam was his first kiss and they are like always together in episodes now Carly is always off with one of her crazy boyfriends while Sam and Freddie are all chatting it up and flirting. HEHE anyways review and tell me if you knew what today was.**

SAM'S POV  
I sat on my bed looking through the boxes of old memories. The pictures reminded me of all the good times we had had I'm the past years. The first picture was Freddie looking through all his tech-y  
junk before our very first web-isode. I laughed, remembering how seconds after this we started fighting for no reason. The usual. The next picture was of Carly, staring into space, the usual. But the  
background caught my attention: Freddie staring at Carly with desire in his eyes. I sighed. I miss him. I miss when he would look at me that way. Wait-what?! I looked at the next picture, the one that had  
given me this thought. I was standing there, smiling into the camera after a funny sketch, and there was Freddie, giving me the look of hope and desire that he used to give Carly every time he saw her. I  
couldn't believe I hadn't noticed this before. He liked me. I mean, I loved him, so it didn't really make much of a difference if he just _liked_ me, but it was something. I looked through the box, searching for more things that reminded me of how things were before he screwed it up. Before I screwed it up.

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
**_  
I couldn't do it. It was too much for me to handle. I broke it off with Shane tonight, because of him. Because of the only guy who could ever affect me. I need Freddie. I need him now. He's the only  
one that could make me feel better, make me feel safe. I should probably take off my dress, but it's all I have. If I take it off, I won't feel like the same girl at all anymore. I'm different. 6 hours  
ago, Freddie was looking at me like I was his world. And I was still dating Shane. And Shane was still the perfect guy that couldn't make me feel anything what-so-ever. And I and Freddie were still friends,  
and I hadn't told him I never wanted to see him again, yet. I looked at my bedside table, my eyes searching for the one thing that connected me to the outside world. My hand came in contact with my  
pear-phone with the gel blue case surrounding it. I stared at in my hands, contemplating my next move. Wondering whether I should do it or not. I finally gave up and dialed the number that had been racing  
through my mind the whole night.

_**reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**_

As I heard the phone begin to ring I took another drink from the burning liquid that helped me overcome the horrible feeling in my stomach. I wondered if Freddie ever thought about me. I mean, he was on my mind what seemed like 24/7. I always thought about him. In the car, during iCarly, before I went to sleep, in the shower....Wait! Hells naw! That's a different story. I heard the second ring in the  
back of my mind, but wondering if Freddie ever thought of me just wouldn't leave my mind.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind for me it happens all  
the time  
**_  
I heard his deep voice answer the phone. It seemed deep and dark, yet I still felt the warmth and the softness that I always felt when he spoke. Except there was something different, something  
somewhat like sadness.

"Hello?" he answered quietly.

"Hey." I replied, just as quiet.

"Sam? Why are you calling me so late?"

"I miss you." I whispered, almost inaudible. Almost.

He was quiet for what seemed like ages but was probably only seconds.  
"I miss you too, Sammie."

I smiled at the nickname. His nickname. Only he could call me Sammie. I remembered when Shane had called me Sammie tonight. He didn't deserve to call me Sammie. Only Freddie deserved to call me Sammie.

"I just wanted to talk. I need someone. I need you."

"Well, I would love to talk, but it's one in the morning, you do realize, right?" he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice. My smirk.

"Yes Freddie I'm not an idiot."

I took another drink of the liquid that made my insides burn. I smiled in victory as I felt the waves wash over me. Faintly, I heard Freddie reply.

"I know you're not an idiot, well, for the most part. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nottthhhhinnnggg Fffrrreddiiiiieee" I slurred.

I heard him gasp at my reply. Oh like he never guessed. He's so oblivious sometimes.

"Oh my god Sam, your drunk." he whispered.

"Ssoooo? I ssttole sssome of my mmmommmsssss achohol. Whatsss the big whoopppp?" I asked.

"Sam, please stop. I don't want you to hurt yourself if you get to drunk. I know what happened last time."

Okay, so maybe he wasn't as oblivious as I thought.

"I broke up with Shane." I blurted out.

"Why?" he asked. I swear I heard a smile in the question, but maybe I'm crazy.

"I love you, Freddie." Okay, so maybe I could've gone about telling him that a tad bit better.

"No you don't Sam. You're just drunk." I swear I could practically taste the hurt in his voice.

"I'm not drunk. I'm perfectly fine. And if you know what happened last time I was drunk, then you would also know that achohol doesn't affect me that way." I stated, officially annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess I do know that."

_**it's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

"Sam?" Freddie asked after a little while of silence.

We had been on the phone for what seemed like hours, just talking or just listening or just being quiet.

"Yeah?" I quietly replied.

"Why did you call?"

"I told you I needed-" I tried to reply but Freddie cut me off.

"No I mean you told me you never wanted to speak to me again. That I was nothing to you and that you hated me." I wanted to cry, he seemed so hurt. I wanted to hug him and tell him that I loved him until he said that he loved me too.

"I didn't mean it. I was just mad and upset. You know how I get." I whispered.

"I know, but you do this all the time and I thought you were serious this time. I really don't wanna loose you, Sammie." I smiled into the phone, blushing like a tomato.

"I don't wanna loose you either. And I was serious earlier when I said I love you." I replied, afraid of what he was going to say.

I heard him gasp quietly, his breath skipping some.

"I-I love you too, Sam. Always have." he whispered.

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

I gasped quietly. He-he loved me. I couldn't believe it. I mean a couple hours ago I thought he hated me. Now he's sitting here, 2 in the morning, telling me he's always loved me. It's so different. I was snapped out of my thought by a quiet voice, asking for me to accept his answer.

"Sam? Are you still there?" I heard from my phone speaker.

"Yeah yeah sorry about that."

"Soooo... Are you sober now?" he said with a small laugh.

"Yeah I think it's mostly out of my system. I didn't have that much, but it still gave me the wave of drunkeness."

He laughed at my use of words.

"Drunkeness? Is that a word?"

"Now it is! Got a problem with that, Benson?" I asked, faking anger to make him laugh.

He chuckled and I smile. Mission accomplished. God I love his laugh.

"Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the last time I was drunk?"

He was quiet. He was thinking. Thinking was bad.

"Yeah." he replied after a while.

"It happened again."

I heard him try to calm himself, his breath getting harder and faster. It didn't seem to work.

"It's okay Freddie. I'm fine. It's just my mom. I don't want her to do that again. It hurts to bad."

He was quiet again.

"I don't want it to hurt." he whispered.

"Freddie, I'm scared."

"You don't need to be scared Sam. I'm here."

"No you're not, Freddie."

"Sam, yes I-"

"No! You live halfway across town. I'm scared. She could walk in drunk right now and something could happen before you even realized that she was in my room."

I heard rustling in the background.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Hang on Sam. I'll be there in a few."

I heard the phone click.

_**and I don't know how I can do without I just need you now  
**_--------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it! Please review! Next chapter is one of my favs but its more ooc than I thought was possible. toodles!!!


	5. MAD AS HELL

**THIS IS OFFICIALLY WAR!!!!!!! IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT IF IT WAS ONLY A KISS, BUT NO!! WHAT THE HELL IS DAN SCHNEIDER THINKING!!! HE IS FLIPPIN PRO SEDDIE BUT NOW HE MAKES CREDDIE KISS!!!! THAT'S F-ING MESSED UP!!! NO WAY IN HELL AM I WATCHING THAT EPISODE WITHOUT A BUNCH OF OLD HOMEWORK PAGES SO I CAN EASILY RIP THINGS TO SHREDS FROM HOW MAD I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO ANGRY ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!!! SORRY THAT THIS ISNT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER ILL POST ONE TOMORROW BUT TODAY IM TO ANGRY TO EDIT THE CHAPTERS, BUT I HAVE BOTH OF THEM TYPED UP FULL, I JUST GOTTA RUN A SPELL CHECK. UGH!!!!!!! I'M SO FLIPPIN MAD**


	6. Someone To Fall Back On

Someone To Fall Back On

Sorry I was late on this chapter!!! I luv this chapter though it's so cute and I luv the ending lol. anyways hope you like it and I swear to update by next Saturday. yet I have a problem cuz I have no idea what to write. wanna help? lol anyways to the story

FREDDIE'S POV

I climbed the side of her house trying to get to her window. I tapped  
on the window as I practically hung from the side of her house. Well,  
who would've thought I of all people would be in this situation. Sam  
crept over to the window from inside and opened the window.

"Hurry! I don't wanna wake my mom!" she whispered as she motioned me  
in through the window.

I crept into her room through the window as she sat back down on her  
bed. I sat down beside her and just looked at her.

"What?" she asked as a smirk crept onto her mouth.

"Well, no offense, but I walked halfway across town in freezing Seattle weather for someone who is my "enemy" and I was hoping you could help remind me why." I replied.

She laughed quietly. Wow, it's sad how much I've missed that.

"Well, my mom got drunk while I was on my-" she paused, like it was  
hard to say the next word. "date." she whispered, like it was dirt  
that had accidently gotten into her mouth. My heart leapt at the  
thought. "And when I came home, she was yelling. She h-hit me and then as she was going to get a bat she passed out and I ran to my room and locked the door." she said softly and scared.

To cover up the shock that was written all over my face, I wrapped my  
arms around her and held her, comforting her.

I laughed to myself about this moment. The irony was just too  
priceless. I've been upset about this girl to where I could barely do  
anything but lay on my bed, and here she is being just as perky and  
happy as always when just a couple hours ago she was being beat by her mother. It's like we are in some bad sitcom.

I leaned away from her.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just feeling alone and well, I knew you would  
come if I asked." she said with a smirk.

_**Some comedy- you're bruised and beaten down and I'm the one  
who's looking for a favor**_

Sam was trying to pretend like it was no big deal that I was  
there, but I knew she needed me. She would of course never admit it  
and would say I was lying that she didn't believe me, but I still knew it.

"Sam, why did you call me?" I asked.

"I told you-"

"No I know but I mean you could have called Carly or somebody else,  
but you chose me. Why?" I asked, knowing I had caught her.

"Uh...well you see..."

"Just admit it. You need me. You may say every day that I'm a nub and  
a dork, but you know you need me."

"No I don't!"

"You so do! I mean why else would you call? I'm your everything. I'm  
here because you don't feel safe when you're with anyone else." I  
replied, smirking.

She just stared at her hands, knowing I was right.

I smiled with victory. She slowly rose her head back up looking at me.

"You're wrong." she said softly.

I just sighed knowing it was no use to try and make her admit it.

_**Still, honestly, you don't believe me but the things I have  
are the things you need.  
**_

She looked into my eyes, and I saw anger and a small fire  
within them. She looked as if I shouldn't be here. Like she was mad at me.

"What?" I sighed.

"Why?" she said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

"Doing what?" I asked more confused.

"Making me decide! I mean, you heard what I said over the phone! I  
love you, but sometimes you just go off and do things like this and it makes me wonder why I even mind. Why I even at one point believed you were worth it." she whispered the last part as she stood up off the bed and started messing with papers on her desk.

I just sat there in shock, yet finally understanding. She was mad at  
me for not showing how much I loved her and instead being a jerk. I  
mean, I thought she enjoyed that, but I know that sometimes I take it  
way too far.

She turned back around to look at me, her eyes saying that I was a  
waste of her time and that I wasn't worth it.

_**You look at me like I don't make sense, like a waste of time,  
like it serves no purpose  
**_

She turned back around and was about to walk out of her room,  
but I jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Please, let me go." she whispered.

"No. Listen to me. You may think I'm not worth it, but just give me a  
chance." I replied. She turned around and I let go of her arm. "Look,  
I know I can't be your knight in shining armor, and I know I'm not  
perfect, but what you do know is that I'm always gonna be here. I'm  
always gonna be here for you when you need a shoulder to cry on, when  
you need a personal punching bag, when you need someone to protect  
you, or when you just need a friend. I'll always be right here behind  
you." She slowly sat down on the bed as I continued. "You may think  
prince charming is what you're looking for and what you need, but it's  
not. You think that he is too hard to find and that your expectations  
are too high to want someone to be good to you, but they aren't. Not  
even close. You don't need a prince charming. All you need is someone  
to be there for you. Someone who when your down and feel like you're  
alone you can fall back on them and they will help you through it. And that someone would be me." I said softly as I sat beside her on the bed, my eyes smoldering.

_**I am no prince, I am no saint, And if that's what you believe  
you need, You're wrong, you don't need much, You need someone to fall  
back on**_

"Really?" she whispered as she looked into my eyes, hers  
sparkling and sweet.

"Really. I'll stand by you no matter what. I'll take your side no  
matter how stupid it seems. I know your life has sucked, but I wanna  
make it less sickish. Will you let me?" I asked with a smirk.

She giggled. "Yes, I will let you."

"Good. And you know I don't care how stupid your side is, 'cause  
normally the fight is stupid in the first place." I smirked.  
She playfully hit my arm. She was smiling, so I knew she wasn't mad  
because I could tell that the smile was genuine.

"I mean I'm used to taking the stupid side. When did I ever take  
Carly's side in your fights?" I asked.

"Uh..." she thought.

"Never." I whispered.

"Aww....Wait, HEY!" she yelled quietly.

I laughed.

"Took ya long enough." I smirked.

_**And I'll be that I'll take your side. If I'm the only one,  
I'm used to that.**_

She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"But what if I want a knight in shining armor?" she whispered, half-  
heartedly, more as a spoken thought.

I sighed and lifted her face to look at me.

"Well, if you want that, then that's what I'll be." I smiled as her eyes began to sparkle with joy. (AN: that is an inside joke between me and one of my friends. Lmao)

"I will be your knight and shining armor, the guy that always runs to you, all you have to do is call my name and I'll be here in a heartbeat." I leaned closer to her. I could feel her soft, sweet breath against my lips.

"I will do anything for you." I leaned closer so our lips were barely touching and whispered "I love you."

I pulled her into a sweet kiss. I could feel her smile against my mouth.  
_**  
And I will be I'll be Your prince, I'll be your saint, I  
will go crashing through fences In your name. I will, I swear-I'll be  
someone to fall back on!**_


	7. I Don't Believe You

**So very sorry I haven't updated lately!!! I've had so much going on not to mention until a couple days ago I was on writers block ugh Don't you hate that stuff? Anyways, this story is the only one that is gonna be updated today by me. Shattered will maybe be updated this weekend by tragedy stories are hard to continue and I got an idea on how to end so I'm gonna try to finish it and then post the last couple of chapters so I can focus on this story. Anyways, here is the story:**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Freddie's POV:**

_I'm gonna party like a rockstar, hit a bunch of strip bars, wake up naked in a hotel room…_

Sometimes, I really hate my ringtone. I tried to move my right arm so I could grab my phone, but soon realized that something was preventing my arm from moving. I sleepily opened my eyes to see the blonde-headed _angel_ laying beside me, and on top of my arm. I smiled to myself and grabbed my phone with my left arm.

"Yeah?" I groaned sleepily into the phone.

"Freddie! I think your mom is about to kill me! Where are you? She's freaking out!" I heard my brunette and girlish best friend scream into my ear.

"God Carls. It's like seven in the morning. Can you be any louder?"

"Sorry. But you never answered the question."

"I'm at Sam's." I whispered quietly.

"WHAT?!" She yelled into my ear again.

"Ow! Look, she called me last night all upset and I came over here. It's really no big deal."

"Okay, okay. But anyways today is my violin recital."

Oh hell! I'm so screwed.

"Please tell me you didn't forget." She whined when I didn't answer.

"Sorry Carls. Me and Sam will be over in an hour probably, all dressed and 'gussied up.'" I replied jokingly.

"Okay. See ya in a few!" I heard her squeal excitedly before I heard my phone click.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

The door flung open almost immediately, and before me stood an obviously anxious brunette.

"Where the hell have you been?" She said angrily as she placed a hang on her hip.

"Carly, I'm sorry. It was my fault I swear!" Sam apologized quickly and quite convincingly.

I smirked inwardly at the fact that Sam had actually just apologized. It was so, how do I say this, un-Samish.

"It's okay Sam!" Carly smiled as she went in for a friendly hug. "I heard that you were upset last night. On the other hand," Great. Now I had two girls staring a hole through me with their infamous death glares. "You have got some explaining to do."

I raised my hands in defense. " Does she look hurt to you? Okay, lemme rephrase that. Does she look like she's been hurt by _me_? And I got her here. So what's wrong?" I replied in my defense.

With the death glare, Carly looked at me and whispered. "I'll deal with you later." She quickly switched her facial expression to a bright smile and whipped her head back to Sam, doing a slight happy dance. "Now let's go!"

Bipolar, much?

* * *

The car quietly sped down the interstate, yet the radio was doing the opposite. I had to laugh as my friends sang along loudly, and if I must say, better than I would.

"_Boy, I'm a rockstar, come put a little love in my glove box. Wanna dance with no pants on?"_

"HOLLA!" All three of us yelled on cue. The girls died laughing in the front seat, while I just smirked. I gotta say, I love both of these girls to death.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, Kesha 1 and Kesha 2, but we happen to be at the concert hall."

"Yay!" They both screeched excitedly. I laughed and got out of the car, sliding over to Sam's door and opening it for her. She tried to hide her face, but I still saw the slight blush rising on her cheeks.

* * *

"Move it, Benson." I heard the demon whisper. I laughed to myself as I scooted to the other seat, letting her delicately sit beside me.

"What the hell has Carly done to you?" I whispered, referring to her girlishness today.

"Nothing. Now shut up and watch the….uh….what instrument is that?" she whispered.

"A clarinet, honey, a clarinet."

"Don't call me honey!" she whispered as she jammed her elbow into my rib cage.

"Love you too." I mumbled with a smirk.

There is was again. The slight blush.

* * *

Carly bowed delicately as she smiled to the crowd, violin in hand. She was really good, I just hate the violin. I thought it was over, until a girl, around our age, walked out as they brought out the piano again.

I sighed, wishing we could leave, and turned to look at Sam. Her eyes were sparkling as she saw the piano. I listened to the music and watch the way she hummed along to it and slightly swayed in her seat. It was like she had a connection to the song. It didn't sound familiar to me, but it was very quiet and pretty, yet it made me feel somewhat sad. I saw her eyes swell with tears as the last note hit. I wondered what was wrong but let it go.

* * *

I walked out of the concert hall, seeing Carly beaming. I walked up to her and handed her the flowers Sam had picked out.

"Hey Sam picked these out so don't flip out." I smirked.

"Aw Freddie thank you!" She smiled. "Where's Sam?"

I looked around, confused when I didn't see the halo of blonde curls.

"Hm, that's weird. I swear she was right behind me." I replied confused.

"Well, we'll find her. Hey, can you call Spencer and tell him we are gonna be late getting back? I wanna go out to eat." Carly said.

"Sure." I felt my pockets for my phone before realizing I didn't have it. "Shit. I think I left it in the concert hall. I'll be right back."

I walked towards the door as I heard Carly yell "Try and find Sam while you're in there!"

"Okay!" I yelled back as I entered the empty concert hall. The lights were still dimmed, and there was still a large piano on the stage, along with the spotlight covering the piano.

I found my seat quickly. I looked around for my phone before I saw something thin and black on the ground. I bent down to pick it up, seeing it was my phone. I was about to stand back up, before I realized there were muffled footsteps coming from the stage.

I looked up just in time to see Sam coming out from behind the curtain. Her violet dress was illuminated, making her skin seem even more like porcelain. Her blonde curls framed her face. She looked magnificent as she sauntered toward the piano. Beautiful.

She sat down in front of the piano as I quietly sat back into my seat, hoping she wouldn't notice I was there. She softly ran her fingers over the keys, and her body seemed to automatically release all of its tension. And then, the music filled the hall. It was the same intro as the last performance. The difference was that I began to hear quiet singing, beautiful singing, heartfelt singing.

"_I don't mind it, I don't mind at all. _

_It's like, you're the swingset, and I'm the kid that falls. It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried,we come to blows, and every night, the passions there, so it's gotta be right, right?"_

The concert hall became silent for second, and I felt in shock that she could sing and play like that. I slowly crept out of my seat making my way toward the stage.

"_No I don't believe you, when you say don't come around her no more_

_I won't remind you, you said we wouldn't be apart_

_No I don't believe you, when you say don't come around here no more._

_So don't pretend to-"_

She stopped singing and playing. It fell completely silent. I silently sat down in the front row. Since I was so close, I saw the first of many teardrops fall down her face. Her silent tears went on for a couple of seconds, before the music filled the hall again.

"_Not love me at all."_

She finished and let the tears fall freely. I started clapping. She whipped her head around, shocked to see me. Before she could run, I quickly ran onto the stage and sat beside her, grabbing her hand and softly running my fingers through hers.

"That was amazing." I whispered. She laughed quietly through the tears.

"Why are you crying?"

She sniffed as I wiped her tears away. "That song, well, it's different. I grew up around music with my dad. That song was one of my favorite songs when I was younger and I tried to learn it on the piano before he left, but I didn't finish learning it before he left. After my dad left Melanie, my mom, and I, I couldn't connect with music anymore. It slowly drifted away from me. A couple months back, I was at Shane's parent's house and I saw the baby-grand piano. Just sitting there, untouched. I slowly crept over to it and this song came to mind. It was kind of a narration of my life at that moment. I taught myself how to play the rest. I kind of forgot about it until tonight and thinking about life it just made me…sad." She whispered the last part. I wrapped my arm around her and held her tight.

"What part of your life does this song remind you of?" I asked, curious.

She hesitated.

"C'mon! It can't be that bad!" I said with a smile.

"You."

* * *

**Aww I love this chapter! I like how they bicker some in this it was a lot of fun to write. I know it isn't like the others and that is because it is too hard to do it that way. But there always will be songs in them btw if you are wonderin about the songs, here they are in order**

**(I'm gonna) Party Like a Rockstar by JTX**

**Blah, Blah, Blah by Kesha**

**I Don't Believe You by Pink**

**I am in love with the song I don't believe you and it is somewhat seddie so I had to use it anyways didn't yall all luv the couple of funny seddie moments in ienrage gibby? and how in iwas a pageant girl how he was like "aw sam if your in love with me just say so" **

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
